


20 days song challenge (Phan edition)

by neon_shadow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_shadow/pseuds/neon_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my 20 day song challenge Phan Edition</p><p>It's simple</p><p>1. Put your songs on shuffle<br/>2. Then make a oneshot of each song</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 days song challenge (Phan edition)

This is my first ever published work and doing a writing Challenge, so wish me luck!

songs:

Team - Lorde

Alleyways - The Neighbourhood

Collar Full - Panic! At The Disco

Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse

2022 - Katherin and Eden (Yay)

it Comes Back To You - Imagine Dragons

Over You - Daughtry

Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran

What A Catch Donnie - Fall Out Boy

I'm Gonna Show You Crazy - Babe Rexha

Halo - Starset

Hear Me - Imagine Dragons

Never Enough - Papa Roach

Tennis Court - Lorde

Helena (So Long & Goodnight) - My Chemical Romance

Oh No - Bring Me The Horizon

A Match Into Water - Pierce The Veil

Point of No Return - Starset

Nothing - The Script

**Author's Note:**

> Some songs will screw me up, but i think the song choices are not that bad.


End file.
